Un drôle d'ennemi
by Laurely
Summary: Il avait arrêté l'Apocalypse, tué de nombreuses créatures... Mais face à cet ennemi, Dean était impuissant. Et il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même.


_One-shot écrit en décembre 2014_

_Réédité en avril 2015_

_Toujours mécontente de ma fin, je n'arrive vraiment pas à faire mieux._

_Pour ceux qui veulent des informations sur moi, __allez voir mon profil, il est bien complet =)_

* * *

_Note de l'auteur en décembre 2014_ :

Je tiens à signaler que je n'ai pas écrit depuis environ deux ans. J'ai vraiment commencé vers l'âge de quatorze ans et mon style d'écriture s'était beaucoup amélioré. Ce n'est pas catastrophique, mais j'ai écrit mieux que ça. Pour faire simple, mon écriture est redevenue banale. J'emploie les mêmes tournures de phrases...

Je n'avais pas une écriture exceptionnelle, mais j'arrivais plus facilement à varier la construction de mes phrases et à placer des descriptions. Certaines constructions peuvent choquer mais elles sont voulues, je ne me voyais pas écrire ce one-shot d'une autre manière. Pour ce one-shot (et pour la plupart que je compte écrire) il se passe à la fin de la saison 8 avec des modifications sur le final :

\- Castiel complète bien les deux épreuves de Metatron, mais au moment où Metatron s'apprête à le trahir, Castiel parvient à le tuer. Le paradis n'est pas fermé, les anges n'ont pas chuté et Castiel a donc toujours sa grâce.

\- Dean parvient à empêcher son frère de compléter la dernière épreuve. Il enferme Crowley et fonce au bunker où il retrouve Kevin. Il appel Castiel qui parvient à soigner Sam, mais qui aura besoin de temps pour récupérer entièrement. Il repart ensuite au paradis trouver des anges de confiance pour le diriger.

\- Crowley est relâché en échange d'un accord : il est autorisé à diriger l'enfer, jure de laisser tranquille les deux frères et leurs amis mais n'empêchera pas les démons de faire ce qu'ils veulent (dont passer des pactes). Il n'interviendra pas si dans le cadre d'une chasse, les chasseurs tuent des démons. Disons que si ses démons se font choper, ce n'est pas son problème. Il retrouve Abbadon et la tue.

\- Castiel obtient de Dieu le droit d'aller et venir entre la Terre et le paradis. Dieu a aussi ressuscité un de ses fils : Gabriel. Le paradis est dirigé par lui Castiel, Zedekiel (le vrai, Gadreel est toujours en prison) et d'autres anges de confiance qui ont un minimum de libre-arbitre et n'ont rien contre les humains. Castiel rejoint les deux frères comme chasseur, vie au bunker et va parfois au paradis s'assurer que tout se passe bien.

\- Kevin décide de reprendre des études, ses pouvoirs de prophète ne le gênent plus. Il reprend une vie normale, mais garde contact avec les Winchester.

\- Garth, qui a fui les conflits, a continué la chasse en solitaire (esprits, goules, loups-garous...). Il finit par revenir, s'excuse de les avoir lâchés et vient souvent au bunker pour faire équipe avec eux.

\- Charlie vient parfois leur rendre visite et propose des invitations à des jeux de rôle grandeur nature que Dean, Garth et Castiel (parce que Dean insiste) acceptent tout le temps. Sam se joint surtout à eux parce qu'il faut bien « quelqu'un de sérieux en cas de problèmes » et pour faire plaisir à Charlie. En réalité, il aime bien y participer parce que cela casse sa routine de chasseur.

* * *

**Un drôle d'ennemi**

Dean commençait à perdre patience. C'était impossible. Il avait affronté de nombreuses créatures ; des fantômes, des wendigos, des loups-garous, des polymorphes, des vampires, des goules, il avait tué des démons, avait défié les anges et arrêté l'Apocalypse bordel ! Dean Winchester venait de trouver plus fort que lui. Un ennemi redoutable. Il avait essayé toutes les armes, des vielles aux plus récentes. Rien ne fonctionnait. Il ruminait, essayant de savoir s'il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour empêcher cela, se rappelant parfaitement le jour où il avait rencontré non pas un ennemi, mais une ennemie...Une ennemie contre laquelle il ne pouvait visiblement rien. Et en plus, il ne pouvait pas demander de l'aide à Castiel, ni à Sam, parce que son cher petit frère se moquerait de lui... Il ne pouvait pas le dire à Castiel, parce que l'affaire concernait directement son amour. Ils étaient maintenant ensemble depuis trois mois.

Leur lien si particulier entre amitié, méfiance, confidence, non-dits, trahison, avait fini par conduire à l'amour. Castiel l'avait compris au Purgatoire, il avait enfin compris que ce qu'il ressentait pour Dean était trop fort pour être de l'amitié. Il avait compris dès que Dean, peu démonstratif, l'avait pris dans ses bras lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé au bord de ce lac. Il avait été ému devant la détermination de Dean à vouloir le ramener. Dean l'avait compris après le purgatoire, lorsqu'il était revenu sans l'ange. Mais il l'avait nié. Il avait nié jusqu'au moment où Castiel lui avait annoncé dans ce bar qu'il allait fermer les portes du paradis et rentrait chez lui... E.T rentre à la maison. C'était ce que Dean avait dit. Il avait senti son coeur se serrer. Il ne reverrait plus jamais Cass.

L'histoire en avait finalement décidé autrement, Castiel s'étant rendu compte à temps que Metatron lui avait menti. Il avait empêché le sort visant à expulser les anges sur Terre de se réaliser. Il était allé rejoindre Dean dès qu'il avait pu et l'avait aidé à soigner Sam. Il les avait ensuite accompagné sur plusieurs chasses. Sa relation avec Dean n'avait pas trop changé. Dean le taquinait de moins en moins et lui demandait souvent s'il allait bien. C'était là, les seuls changement de leur lien jusqu'au jour où Dean l'embrassa sauvagement lors d'une chasse.

Castiel était allé trouver les frères pour leur demander de l'aide sur des meurtres inexpliqués. Les recherches les avaient conduit dans les égouts. Le trio soupçonnait l'existence d'un polymorphe. En réalité, ils étaient tombés sur toute une famille et s'en étaient rendu compte trop tard. L'ange et les frères s'étaient séparés pour couvrir plus de surface et retrouver plus facilement "le" polymorphe. Le nombre imprévu de polymorphe les avait déstabilisés. Les polymorphes s'étaient eux-mêmes séparés pour neutraliser le trio. Ils avaient réussi à les attaquer par derrière. Les hommes inconscients, les polymorphes avaient prélevé de quoi se métamorphoser. Ils s'étaient ensuite tous retrouvés dans le repaire pour stocker les prélèvements afin que chacun des membres de la famille puissent prendre l'apparence d'un des trois hommes. Ils étaient vicieux, particulièrement joueur. À partir de là, comment savoir qui était un monstre ? Cela avait été difficile pour Sam et Dean.

Sam s'était retrouvé avec un polymorphe de Dean et ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Le polymorphe s'était visiblement entraîné à supporter la douleur de l'argent. C'était Castiel qui l'avait sauvé. Il avait de suite compris que ce n'était pas Dean par le lien. Sam s'était alors inquiété pour son frère. Avant de rejoindre Sam, Castiel s'était retrouvé avec un faux Sam et un faux Dean. Il avait de suite tué le faux Dean, mais avait dû s'assurer qu'il n'était pas avec le vrai Sam. Il s'était lui aussi fait avoir par la résistance du polymorphe à la douleur de l'argent. C'était ses capacités angéliques qui lui avaient permis de s'en sortir. Le polymorphe s'apprêtait à l'attaquer par derrière, son instinct angélique avait pressenti à temps l'attaque pour l'esquiver et pouvoir tuer le polymorphe. Il n'avait pas trouvé Dean et s'en inquiétait aussi. C'était un excellent chasseur, mais il restait humain. Leur lien n'était efficace que dans le sens de Castiel, et avec la résistance à l'argent des polymorphes, Dean ne se méfierait pas.

Dean s'était retrouvé avec deux polymorphes. Un faux Sam et un faux Castiel. Le duo de monstre le suivait, écoutait ses ordres comme l'auraient fait Sam et Castiel. Les deux polymorphes le conduisaient vers le repaire. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus auprès de Dean, les deux monstres lui avaient dit qu'ils avaient trouvé le repaire, mais qu'il y avait plusieurs polymorphes et qu'ils allaient devoir les affronter ensemble. Au début, Dean ne s'était pas méfié.

C'est en voyant le trench coat de Castiel abimé que Dean avait douté. Castiel n'aurait jamais laissé son trench coat sale. Pas avec ses pouvoirs. Dean avait alors fait un autre test à l'argent. Il avait enfoncé plus profondément le couteau dans la peau de l'ange. Il avait hurlé de douleur. Cela avait suffi à Dean, Castiel était fort, capable de supporter une entaille au couteau sans sourciller. Dean n'avait pas hésité. D'un geste rapide, il avait tiré une balle en argent. Et en voyant le regard paniqué de son « frère » il prit le risque d'en tirer une autre afin de bien s'assurer que c'était un polymorphe. Il avait tiré dans une zone sans risque, parce qu'il n'était pas non plus sur de lui et qu'il n'aurait jamais pris le risque de tuer son frère. Il eut sa preuve au moment où son « frère » lui hurla de retourner en enfer. Sam ne lui aurait jamais dit ça, même en ayant reçu une balle à l'épaule. Sam l'aurait traité d'enfoiré pour lui avoir fait mal. Mais il aurait compris le geste de Dean. C'était aussi un chasseur, il aurait fait la même chose en cas de doute sur l'identité de son frère. Dean avait tiré une deuxième balle en argent pour l'achever et s'était mis à courir dans le sens inverse, inquiet pour son frère et Castiel.

Il les avait retrouvés face à lui, et en voyant Castiel, il n'avait pas hésité. Il était allé de suite vers lui, l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait embrassé. Surpris, Castiel lui avait rendu son baiser. Et Sam avait souri. Son frère avait enfin accepté d'aimer et de se laisser aimer ! Dean s'était retourné vers son cadet en lui balançant : _«_ _je ne suis pas gay ! C'est lui et uniquement lui !_ _». _Sam avait à nouveau souri. Dean restait Dean. Ils avaient ensuite essayé de nettoyer au mieux les conséquences de la chasse avant de rentrer. Une fois dans l'Impala, Sam laissa sa place habituelle à l'ange.

Un mois après, Dean avait fait l'amour à Castiel. C'était arrivé comme ça. Sam avait pris l'Impala pour sortir un peu, voulant voir du monde et peut-être passer la nuit avec une jolie fille. Le bunker étant à l'écart de la ville, Dean l'avait compris et lui avait confié Baby. Castiel était arrivé peu de temps après, juste au moment où Dean terminait un épisode de Dr. Sexy. Ils s'étaient embrassés avec fougue. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se revoir depuis la chasse au polymorphe, Castiel devant aider Gabriel par rapport à l'organisation du Paradis. L'absence avait fait grimper le désir.

Dean n'aurait pas pensé franchir le cap si vite. Son ange lui avait manqué au point de faire voler ses barrières. Il avait eu peur, peur que le corps d'un homme nu le freine, mais c'était Castiel et il l'aimait. Il ne s'était pas posé de question. Castiel s'était abandonné à lui avec confiance. Et après l'amour, Dean s'était demandé pourquoi il avait attendu autant de temps pour accepter de l'aimer et de se faire aimer. La peur de le perdre... C'était finalement cette même peur qui l'avait poussé à l'embrasser et permis en même temps la création de leur couple.

Le lendemain, lorsque Sam rentra et partit réveiller Dean pour lui dire qu'il avait ramené Baby sans une éraflure, il trouva l'ange dans ses bras. Il avait doucement refermé la porte et les avait laissés seuls, comprenant ce qu'il s'était déroulé dans la nuit. Il en avait profité pour reprendre l'Impala et faire des courses. Parce qu'il n'y avait plus de céréales, parce que les stocks s'épuisaient et parce qu'il allait devoir obliger Dean à manger autres choses que des hamburgers surgelés. En revenant, il fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Ce n'est qu'une fois Castiel partit qu'il avoua à son frère qu'il savait et qu'il ne le voyait toujours pas comme un gay, parce que de toute façon un gay n'aimait pas les femmes, il était bisexuel, où plutôt Cassexuel.

\- Bitch, avait répondu Dean.

\- Jerk, avait répliqué son frère.

Ils avaient une vie stable, aussi stable que pouvait l'être la vie d'un chasseur. Dean et Castiel filaient le parfait amour, ils se retrouvaient entre deux chasses, mais l'ange les accompagnait de plus en plus souvent. Le Paradis avait retrouvé une stabilité qui permit à Castiel de se décharger et de venir régulièrement sur Terre. Charlie venait parfois les voir. Ils aidaient aussi Garth pour la chasse. Tout allait bien. Jusqu'à ce que cette ennemie se pointe...

Tout avait commencé avec une banale histoire de chasse. Des cadavres retrouvés sans leur cœur... Une banale histoire de loups-garous dans le Nebraska. Ils s'étaient tous les trois fait passer pour des agents du FBI. Ils avaient très vite identifié leurs ennemis, mais avaient mis beaucoup de temps à les retrouver. L'affaire s'était terminée dans un bois à coup de balles en argent. Affaire classée. Ce n'est qu'une fois au Bunker que Dean s'était trouvé un autre ennemi. Sur sa veste. Sur la veste offerte par Castiel.

Une veste verte foncé parce que d'après Castiel _« le vert lui allait bien »_ et parce que son ancienne veste commençait à être usée. C'était une belle veste, et pas seulement parce que c'était un cadeau de Castiel (en réalité, Dean ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'ange est d'aussi bons goûts, Castiel avait beaucoup progressé). La matière était de qualité, chaude et résistante. La veste avait quatre poches, deux à l'avant et deux grandes à l'intérieur qui permettaient à Dean de cacher les objets les plus courants de la chasse (autre que les armes) sans passer pour un fou. Il adorait cette veste. Alors, pourquoi avait-il laissé un stylo dedans ?! Il avait malheureusement coulé dans la poche ; l'encre avait traversé le tissu.

La tache n'était pas très grosse, mais elle était bien incrustée. Il avait pris un stylo comme d'habitude pour noter les informations récoltées auprès des personnes concernées par l'affaire. Il n'avait jamais eu de soucis avec ses stylos. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que la victime soit la veste offerte par Castiel ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas comment le stylo avait fait pour couler par l'arrière. Il avait dû tomber, entraînant une fragilité à l'arrière qui permit à l'encre de se répandre. Dean ne voyait que cette hypothèse, mais cela ne l'aidait pas à s'en débarrasser...

Et pourtant il avait tout essayé. Les armes de grand-mère : le lait, le citron, l'alcool à 90°, et les armes plus puissantes : les détachants qualifiés de miracle par les publicités, capable d'enlever toutes les taches même les plus tenaces, les lessives petites et puissantes... Oui, il était désespéré au point de se fier au pub. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'elles mentent tout le temps, il devait quand même reconnaître que la tache s'était éclaircie, mais elle n'était pas partie. Le stylo avait dû couler dans la nuit. Entre le moment où l'encre s'était répandue et où Dean s'en était aperçut, il s'était écoulée plusieurs heures... La tache avait eu le temps de s'incruster...

Trois jours. Trois jours qu'il s'enfermait dans la salle de bain pour tenter de faire partir la tache, frottant comme un forcené pour l'enlever. Trois jours qu'il faisait semblant d'être fatigué pour refuser les chasses. Trois jours qu'il laissait Sam partir la journée avec Baby (Dean le soupçonnait de partir en rencard, Sam voulait souvent sortir, ce qui l'arrangeait pour se battre tranquillement contre la tache). Heureusement que Castiel était occupé avec le Paradis, Gabriel passant son temps à organiser des concours de pâtisserie au lieu de s'occuper de l'administratif. Il avait presque supplié le cadet de venir l'aider à rattraper son retard. Ce qui, encore une fois arrangeait profondément Dean. D'autant plus que s'enfermer à clé le protégeait de Sam, mais pas de Castiel (surtout que, maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, la notion d'espace personnel s'était réduite...)

Dean refit couler de l'eau, remit une dose de détachant et laissa tremper. Il s'installa devant son ordinateur pour regarder Game of Thrones. Une fois l'épisode fini, il retourna à la salle de bain, rinça la veste et constata amèrement que la tache était toujours là.

Le grand Dean Winchester, réceptacle de Michael, ennemi juré des créatures surnaturelles et héros de l'apocalypse n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser d'une misérable tache d'encre. Il devait l'admettre, son ennemie avait gagné. Dean Winchester, vaincu par une tache d'encre... Il soupira et laissa sa veste sécher avant de retourner sur le canapé poursuivre sa série. Il était tellement plongé dans l'épisode qu'il n'entendit pas Castiel arriver. Il sursauta lorsque qu'il s'assit à côté de lui, l'air de rien en disant :

— Hello Dean

— Salut Cass, t'as tout réglé avec Gabriel ou t'as filé en douce parce que je te manquais trop ? demanda Dean avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

— J'ai tout réglé, mais tu m'as quand même manqué, répondit l'ange avant de l'entraîner dans un baiser passionné.

— Cass... Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, t'en fais pas c'est rien de grave, enfin si mais c'est pas vital non plus...

— Dean que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Castiel.

Le visage de son amour le fit sourire. Qu'avait encore imaginé Castiel ? Il était très soucieux, s'attendant surement à ce qu'il lui annonce quelque chose concernant leur couple.

— C'est à propos de la veste que tu m'as offerte. Je l'ai taché avec de l'encre, ça fait trois jours que je tente par tout les moyens de l'enlever...

— Mais enfin Dean ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Je t'en aurai débarrassé avec mes pouvoirs !

Dean se sentit soudainement très con. Castiel n'allait jamais au pressing, ne lavait jamais ses affaires parce qu'il avait ses pouvoirs. Bordel, mais pourquoi avait-il oublié ce détail ?!

— Je te laisse faire alors ?

— Bien sûr ! Elle est ou ?

— Dans ma chambre, sur la chaise.

Castiel se volatilisa et revient très peu de temps après avec la veste de Dean à la main. Sèche et sans aucune tâche. Dean sourit. Oui, la tache lui avait résisté. Mais elle n'avait pas résisté à l'ange Castiel.

— Merci mon ange.

— De rien, c'était quel épisode ?

— J'ai fini le premier de la saison 4, j'attaque le deuxième tu veux voir ?

— J'en suis aussi à cet épisode là.

— Il y a la télé au Paradis ?

— Depuis Gabriel.

Bien sûr, il aurait dû s'en douter. Le frère ainé de Castiel n'était pas du genre à se passer de télé, plus généralement de moyen de divertissement. Vraiment, Dean se demandait à quoi devait ressembler le paradis avec Gabriel aux commandes. Et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser la question :

— C'est comment le paradis avec Gabriel ?

— Festif et bordélique, mais ça va, je suis là pour m'occuper des choses importantes...

Dean sourit, parvenant maintenant à se faire une idée de la chose. Connaissant l'archange, il devait surement il y avoir une estrade pour qu'il puisse faire ses fameux numéros d'embrouilleur, un billard. Les bureaux, avant l'arrivée de Castiel, devaient être couvert de piles de papier non traités. Les anges devaient passer leur temps à boire, à se lancer des défis idiots et Gabriel devait surement faire des tartes. Tartes. Il se rappela alors qu'il n'avait plus de tartes aux pommes.

— Cass, j'ai plus de tartes aux pommes.

L'ange s'en alla aussitôt. Il revient dix minutes plus tard avec une tarte aux pommes et en plus des bières, _«_ _il pense vraiment à tout __»_, songea Dean.

— Avec quoi tu as payé ? Tu n'as pas volé quand même ?

— Non, j'ai payé avec une fausse carte de crédit mais c'est quand même du vol. Allez, lance l'épisode je veux voir la suite avant de partir chasser.

— Chasser ? Où ?

— Sam m'a appelé hier. Sa copine a retrouvé son père mort. C'est surement une sorcière, je lui ai dit que je viendrais l'aider dès que je pourrais.

— Pourquoi il ne m'a pas appelé ?

— Apparemment tu étais fatigué, mais j'ai compris la cause de ta fatigue. C'est pour ça que maintenant, enfin après l'épisode on ira l'aider. De toute façon, il n'est plus à une heure près...

Qu'est ce qu'il aimait cet ange... Dean Winchester avait déteint sur lui. Il eut alors une idée...

— Tu sais, vu que ça fait trois jours qu'on ne s'est pas vu, qu'apparemment je t'ai manqué et en sachant que tu m'as aussi manqué et que Sam n'est plus à une heure après...

— N'y pense pas, on va aller l'aider de suite après l'épisode. On fera l'amour ce soir, je te le promets.

Mais, même s'il avait déteint sur l'ange, Castiel restait malgré tout Castiel...

La chasse se déroula sans difficulté, le responsable n'était pas une sorcière, mais un sorcier. Sam en avait profité pour expliquer à sa compagne de trois jours pourquoi elle ne devait pas rester avec lui. Les adieux s'étaient bien passés. Une histoire sans lendemain, un joli souvenir dans la vie d'une jeune femme divorcée et une douce parenthèse dans la vie violente d'un chasseur. Aucun des deux n'avaient cherché à avoir une longue histoire. Sam était revenu avec l'Impala, Dean avec Castiel, qui le temps que Sam arrive, pu tenir sa promesse sans avoir à se retenir...

**FIN**

* * *

Ce one-shot est né d'une situation vécue. J'étais en train d'essayer d'enlever une tache d'encre sur une blouse (je fais des études paramédicales) et le temps que la blouse sèche je cherchais des images de Supernatural. Mon cerveau a relié les deux éléments... J'ai alors imaginé Dean en train de peiner à enlever une tache d'encre. J'ai tellement aimé l'idée que j'ai eu envie de l'écrire... Pour la petite histoire, comme Dean j'ai tout essayé. Le lait, le citron, l'alcool, la lessive Vanish et le Skip. La tache n'est jamais partie...


End file.
